Adagio Dazzle
"The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria. We can only gain so much power here." - Adagio Dazzle Adagio Dazzle is a character from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is voiced by Kazumi Evans, who is well known for voicing both Octavia Melody and Moon Dancer. She's the main villain for Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and is the leader of the Dazzlings. Fire Rebellion Storyline ''"These girls, these Sirens, they use a type of dark magic that affects the morals of those they direct it to." ''- Carolina's outlook on Adagio Dazzle. Fire Rebellion: Chronicles Adagio appears in LOTM: Fire Rebellion Chronicles. She was first confronted by rogue Freelancer Agent Michigan. However, Mich decided to let her go while under Gideon's watchful eye. She was eventually forced to work for Trevor Philips. Later, she and her colleagues were moved to San Fierro after Ray Bulgarin found out they were still alive. Fire Rebellion: Season 5 Sometime after the events of Chronicles, Adagio decided to betray Trevor and left for Liberty City to work for Mikhail Faustin and then Jimmy Pegorino. After Pegorino was killed, Adagio took lead of his organization. Adagio eventually became a business associate of one of her old enemies, Corpirate. Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Adagio will appear as a main character. She'll first appear as a collaborate of Jul 'Mdama. The B Team Storyline Future Warfare Adagio and the rest of the Dazzlings will be members of the KVA and Charon Industries. She will be having the Barraki as her own personal army. In the story, Adagio, Sonata, and Aria was causing serious disruptions in the Multi-Universal balance, causing ATLAS to be dispatched to Odaiba. After Sonata and Aria were captured, Adagio was questioned by David Talon and she gave him as Data Chip revealing that Jonathan Irons allowed the situation to happen in order to increase ATLAS' reputation and profit from it. She somehow escaped from custody and reported back to Control about the opportunity at hand. Months later, after her plan failed, Control, a.k.a: Chairman Malcom Hargrove, chastised her for it, but allowed her to use Agent Maine, The Meta, to destroy the heroes. The Omega League then find her and the Meta at the The Crystal Empire and fought against them. After the Genki Sakura and the Courageous Seven intervened, Adagio blinded the heroes, cover her and the Meta's escape. Later, Adagio and the Meta fight the heroes in the Southern Water Tribe Palace, where both she and the Meta were stopped by Avatar Korra, with her powers being removed by the latter using Energybending. Adagio, assuming to have escaped again, later ends up in ATLAS custody and was being escorted at a mill in Paleto Bay while it was visited by Irons and Pierre Danios. Adagio is then later extracted by Sentinel and is awaiting trial in The Hague. Adagio returns in Book Three, while being escorted to the Hague, she is killed when she comes in contact with Manticore. Allies: Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze, Malcom Hargrove, Locus, Felix, The Meta, Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze and the KVA, Jimmy Pegorino, Corpirate Enemies: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight and her friends, Agent Carolina, Agent Washington, Epsilon, Agent California, Agent Michigan, Team Blood Gulch, Freelancer Defect Group, Project Freelancer, Mikhail Faustin, Jul 'Mdama, Heckyl, Simon Seville, Alvin Seville, Brittany Miller, Theodore Seville, Eleanor Miller, Jeanette Miller, Mileena, Kitana, D'Vorah, Ermac, Sonya Blade, Scorpion, Sub Zero, Reptile, Takeda Takahashi, Kotal Kahn, Kung Jin, Jax Briggs, Kung Lao, Jacqui Briggs, Cassandra Cage, Johnny Cage Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe Category:Teenage Villains Category:Enemies of Team Blood Gulch Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Enemies of Blue Flare Category:Enemies of the UNSC Category:Former Members of The Viking Alliance Category:Members of the KVA Category:Charon Industries Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Villains in Future Warfare Category:Characters debuting in Future Warfare Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Atlas Corporation Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The Omega League's Villains Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Enemies of the Sentinel Task Force Category:Enemies of Talon Laboritories Category:Enemies of the Remade Task Force 141 Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Jonathan Irons' Victims Category:Characters hated by Coolautiz Category:Sonokinetic Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kazumi Evans Category:Members of Trevor Philips Enterprises Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Triggers Hell Category:Sword of Kings characters